


Fluttering Hope

by threewalls



Category: Vagrant Story
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hubris, Prayer, Pre-Game(s), Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only the Gods are omniscient. (The difference between prophecy and prayer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluttering Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pantswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantswarrior/gifts).



Sydney made a prayer every night that Mullenkamp numbered fewer than the night before. He did not doubt the role the gods had given him, but every day rebuked himself for neglecting the arts of war during his youth.

His dreams held a swordsman, but he knew the man as his successor. Sydney needed someone to stand behind him now, willing to fight with no thought of coin-- whom Sydney could trust to teach soldiery without teaching sedition.

Sydney knew better than to question the speed of the gods, but every night, he prayed such a man would arrive soon.


End file.
